Callan
Callan was a grey Ru'nian wolf that accompanied Arthur during his first days on Ru'un. He played an essential part in helping Arthur survive the wilderness in his search for a safe place to call home. Callan followed Arthur fathfully, proving his loyalty by saving his life as well as escorting him beyond the treeline toward the foot of Akeroe. Biography Relationship with Arthur Little is known about how the two met or became allies, but it is safe to assume that Callan met Arthur during his first days on Ru'un. At the time of their first meeting Arthur was still waking from stasis, rendering him temporarily unable to access his speak function, therefore the relationship between the two was likely a silent one. Saving Arthur's life One of Callan's main attributes was his physical strength, which he demonstrated by saving Arthur's life from a band of thieves when the pair had become seperated during a fierce snowstorm. Arthur had been knocked to the floor by the thieves and was unable to retaliate until Callan appeared from the blizzard, distracting the thieves with quick attacks, allowing Arthur an oppurtunity to escape. The event was one that Arthur would remember forever, and the two escaped safely. Callan's scar above his left eye was the result of one of the thieve's daggers, who had blindly struck at him out of fear. Whilst the wound was not serious the scar became a prominent feature of Callan's face and a permanent reminder of his herosim. Seperation After leaving the forest, Callan continued to escort Arthur beyond the treeline towards a large mountain - a destination Arthur was very keen to reach and he would later find to be the mountain city of Akeroe. Eventually they came to the entrance of the Hollows of Akeroe. Despite the strong bond between them, Callan could not deny his urges to return to his home in the wildnerness and refused to follow Arthur into the dark and winding passage. When Arthur tried to reassure him and offered out his hand, Callan misinterpereted the action as a way of forcing his compliance and panicked, striking Arthur's hand in defense. At this point the passage door closed between them, seperating the two. While Arthur never saw Callan again after, he assumed he returned to the wilderness. Personal Life Barely anything is known about Callan, aside from his appearance and his physical strength. His life before and after travelling with Arthur is a complete mystery, but the part he played in aiding Arthur on his journey suggests he was a natural survivalist. In the track The Architect, Arthur is about to leave the tower when he notices a pack of wolves by the treeline in the distance - the same treeline Callan had escorted him beyond days before. While they are too far for him to recognise any of the wolves in particular as Callan, it is possible that his old ally is amongst them, possibly with a family of his own.